Magic
by Lillyflower01
Summary: When Jack and Hiccup start their fourth year of Hogwarts they expect just another normal year. They do not expect to be suddenly joined by the crazy trio of Slytherins by the name of Draco Malfoy, Annabelle Wolf, and Lilly White. This is going to be an interesting year. Jack/OC Hiccup/OC Draco/Hermione ROTBTD Hogwarts AU. Plz no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this for a friend a while ago and then told another friend (ArabianDragon, plz find this account, it has some very good stories) I would post it so, here it is. Sorry, it's kind of about my OCs, but I wasn't planning on putting it on fanfic. And, yah, it's kind of random. Plz, no flames! Anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Where's Draco!"

"I don't know."

"And where's the train?!"

"I don't know."

"Why's it taking so long?!"

"Lilly! I don't know!"

Lilly and Annabelle waited on platform nine and three quarters for the train to start their fourth year.

Lilly had white shoulder length hair that covered her right eye, which were bright blue. Annabelle had long blond wavy hair and blue eyes.

When the train had finally pulled up, Draco still hadn't shown.

"Where's Draco?" Wondered Annabelle

"Ha!" Cried Lilly, making Annabelle jump "who's asking questions now?"

"Lilly!" Cried Annabelle "I just want to make sure Draco doesn't miss the train."

"Oh he'll be fine." Lilly waved it off "come on! Let's grab a compartment, before they're all taken. I want the one in the front!"

"Alright." Sighed Annabelle, letting her friend pull her along

"Wait!"

The two girls spun around at the sound of their friend's voice.

"Draco!" Cried Lilly and Annabelle

"Hey!" He gasped

He skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Okay, now hurry!" Cried Lilly "we have to get the front compartment!"

So the three friends rushed into the train and yanked open the door of the compartment. Only there were already people sitting there.

"Hey!" Cried Lilly "get out! This is snake territory now!"

"You can't do that!" Yelled a redheaded Griffindor girl

"I just did!" Smirked Lilly "this is our compartment!"

"Oh!" Cried the girl "So, you think you can just tell us what to do? You think because you're Slytherin you can tell us what to do?"

"Isn't that how it is?" Smirked Lilly

"Well, you know what I think?!-"

"Come on, Merida" Whispered a ravenclaw boy "don't get in another fight. Let's just go."

"See," sighed Lilly "at least one of you has some sense."

"No, Hiccup!" Hissed Merida "I'm not going to let some snakes push me around!"

"Hey!" Cried a Slytherin boy, but they all ignored him

"Hiccup?" Snorted Draco "you're name's Hiccup? Dude, that's sad."

Lilly and Annabelle giggled as Hiccup flushed. There was a small noise and all the three slytherins looked down to see a small black dragon. The trio stared at it and it stared back with big, yellow eyes.

"Yeah!" Smirked Merida "you better get back or Toothless'll eat ya."

"His name's Toothless?" Draco snorted "wow, your names-"

Toothless gave a small growl and the three Slytherins yelped.

"Fine." Grumbled Lilly, slamming the door closed.

The trio walked to the compartment across from them where they kicked out some first years.

"Ah, Hogwarts!" Smiled Annabelle, leaning back in her seat "a whole new year of magic. The only downside is learning."

Draco and Lilly laughed, nodding.

"So true." Smiled Draco

The trio had been best friends for as long as they could remember.

"Let's go bug Weasley!" Cried Draco

The two girls laughed, maniacally and they got up to find Weasley. They didn't mind Granger or Potter as much, but they couldn't stand Weasley. Well, Fred, George, and Ginny were okay, but they couldn't stand Ronald. After pestering Weasley for awhile, they got bored and headed back to their own compartment, taking some of his chocolate frogs.

"Did you see the way Draco looked at Granger?" Smirked Lilly

"Shut up!" Cried Draco

"They're so in love!" Cooed Annabelle

"Shut up!" Yelled Draco, throwing a chocolate frog wrapper at them

"Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree!" Sang the girls "k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Oh very mature." Sighed Draco

The girls giggled and they finished their snacks.

"Look!" Cried Annabelle "I can see Hogwarts!"

Her nose was pressed up against the window and the other two soon joined her. They'd never let anyone else know how fond they really were of this school. They walked outside and jumped inside a carriage. They were just talking about the feast when they were suddenly joined by four other teens.

"Oh my god!" Cried Lilly "get your own carriage! This one's occupied!"

"Well there aren't any others!" Cried Merida

"Hey look," laughed Draco "it's Weasley's cousin."

"I'm not related to that bumbling baffoon!" Cried Merida

"Hey!" Giggled Lilly "you brought the Hiccup guy!"

"And Frosty!" Laughed Annabelle

"And someone else we don't know!" Draco snorted

The trio if snakes snorted into their hands as the other four sat there rather awkwardly. Except for Merida. She just glared at them. But the three Slytherins didn't pay her any attention. They just kept laughing, all the way to the castle.

The feast was delicious, as always. And there were no first years they knew, but there were quite a few new Slytherins.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" Cried Lilly, hugging a first year "home of the snake!"

"Um, thank you?" He stated

"Wow, Lilly." Snorted Annabelle "you're so weird."

Lilly just laughed and continued to eat her dinner.

There was one point where Flynn was trying to pass the pudding and accidentally spilled it all over Snotlout, but other than that the feast wasn't that eventful. So, the Slytherins went to sleep with their stomachs full and spirits high, ready for a new year.

* * *

**Yah, not much happened this chapter but the plot will start more next chapter. Plz review, plz no flames for my random story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this story probably won't be very long, and I've already finished it, so I can either post it all at once, or a little at a time. Plz say in the reviews which you would prefer :) so, there is a bit of Ron bashing in this story because the friend I wrote it for does not like Ron...at all. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Ah! History. The most boring class in the school."

Draco stared at the door of the history class.

"I think it's quite interesting!"

"Shut up, Granger!" Cried Draco

Though when he turned away there was a light blush on his cheeks.

"Granger's not in this class." Stated Lilly

"She was just walking by." Explained Annabelle

"Oh." Lilly stated "hey look, here comes Frosty!"

Annabelle glared at her smirking friend.

"Hey Jack." Smiled Annabelle "what's up?"

"Nothing much." Smiled Jack "you?"

"Oh, same." Smiled Annabelle "hey Hiccup."

"Hey." He smiled

"Lilly," Draco sighed "what are doing?"

"Nothing." Stated Lilly "defiently not checking Hiccup's bag to see if Toothless is here. That's for sure."

Hiccup snatched his bag away and Lilly raised her hands defensively. The five wandered into the classroom and plopped down into a seat. Annabelle glared at Draco and Lilly as they forced her to sit next to Jack. Lilly smirked at her as she sat next to Hiccup and Draco sat across from them, next to some fat dude.

Annabelle rested her head on her book and watched as Draco snored, drool dripping from his mouth. She gave a quiet giggle as the pool of drool on his desk became steadily bigger. She heard Jack laugh behind her and she turned around, sharing a smile with him. Behind her she could hear Lilly arguing with Hiccup.

"Maybe," sighed Hiccup "it would be more interesting if you payed attention."

"If it was more interesting," Lilly sighed. "I would be able to pay attention."

"Just try." Stated Hiccup

"Fine!" Snapped Lilly

It was silent for a few seconds and Annabelle peeked behind her. She stifled a laugh as she saw her friend's look of concentration. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was set in a straight line and she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Nah!" She quietly cried "I'll just borrow your notes."

"You can't use my notes." Stated Hiccup

"You're going to stop me?" Smirked Lilly

"How are you going to get into my common room?" Asked Hiccup

"I'll figure it out." Smirked Lilly "besides, I don't need to."

"What? HEY!"

proffessor Binns stopped at Hiccup's sudden yell.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"No," mumbled Hiccup "no, nothing's wrong."

His cheeks were burning and Lilly smirked at him as he glared at her.

"Give them back!" Hissed Hiccup

"I will." Smirked Lilly "once I've copied them."

"But I need them!" Wined Hiccup

"I'll give them back tomorrow!" Snapped Lilly

The bell rang and the class rushed out of the room.

"You have a bit of drool on your mouth, Draco." Sighed Annabelle

Draco quickly wiped his mouth, thanking her.

"Janabelle." Stated Lilly

"What?" Wondered Annabelle

"Janabelle" smirked Lilly "I came up with it in history. "Jack and Annabelle. What do you think?"

"Lilly!" Cried Annabelle

"What?" Smirked Lilly "I thought you had a thing for Frosty."

"Shut up!" Cried Annabelle "the whole school doesn't have to know!"

Lilly laughed, smirking.

"Fine then," smirked Annabelle "what about, hmm..."

"Lilcup?" Smirked Draco

"Yes!" Cried Annabelle, smirking "Lilcup!"

"What!" Yelled Lilly "no, no, no, no, no, no! Why would you do that?!"

"Because," smirked Annabelle "you gave me an embarrassing shipping name. You need one."

"But you had to use Haddock!" Wined Lilly

Annabelle just smirked at her.

"What about Draco?" Smirked Lilly

"Oh no." Groaned Draco

"Oh yes." Smirked Annabelle "Draco must have one."

"Hmm..." Smirked Lilly "what's a good one?"

"Dramione." Smirked Annabelle

"Yes!" Cried Lilly "Dramione!"

"Oh god!" Draco groaned

The two girls giggled and they hurried off to potions.

"Ooh!" Cried Lilly "look who it is!"

"Ooh!" Cried Annabelle "it's Hermione!"

Draco glared at them but the girls just kept giggling. The trio spent all potions making jabs at Potter and his gang.

"Where are the roots!" Exclaimed Annabelle

"Weasley has some!" Smirked Lilly

"Oh Weasley!" Sang Draco

"We needs some roots!" Lilly joined in

"Thank you!" Smirked Annabelle

Ron cried out in protest as Annabelle took the roots from him. But professor Snape took no notice. Next was lunch. Which they were happy about. They loved lunch.

"I'm so hungry!" Cried Lilly "I could eat Hogwarts! Or at least the quidditch field."

Annabelle rolled her eyes and the trio sat down. Lilly immediately loaded her plate.

"Whoa, flower!" Cried Jack "you hungry?"

"You bet!" Smirked Lilly

"Flower?" Wondered Annabelle

Lilly tried to answer but all she got out was 'mmffthm!' Because her mouth was stuffed full.

"It's her nickname." Stated Jack

"Yah," stated Annabelle "I got that! But why?"

"It just came to me!" Jack shrugged "like you call me Frosty. Lilly is a flower, so she's flower. Draco means dragon, so he's dragon. I don't know what your name means, but you're Bell."

"Oh, very creative, Frosty." Deadpanned Annabelle, sarcastically

"Okay." Stated Lilly, wiping her mouth "I have to return Haddock's notes. Be right back."

She got and wandered over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Here." She stated, throwing the notes on the table "got your notes back. Told you I'd give them back."

"Oh, um, thank you?" Stuttered Hiccup

"Yes, they were very helpful." Smiled Lilly "and what is Weasley doing? Oh, he better back off."

And with that she stalked off towards the Griffindor table, leaving Hiccup very confused. Weasley was in fact moving in a little closer to Hermione.

"Move it, Weasel!" Cried Lilly, plopping down between them "So, Hermione, what did you think of history of magic?"

Lilly grabbed a turkey sandwich from Ronald's plate and started to talk between bites. Hermione tried to answer but she was so surprised all she could say was 'um, Er, mftm.'

"I thought it was pretty boring." Lilly stated "but, I guess it was kind of interesting when the goblins attacked Gringotts. But, it would've been more interesting if professor Binns was more, you know, interesting."

"Hey!" Cried Weasley "you mind?"

"Oh, sorry." Smiled Lilly

She grabbed a plate of sandwiches and dumped them on Weasley's plate.

"There you go!" She smiled "Hey, Neville, what are we doing in Herbology? I have it next."

"Um, we're feeding some flowers." Neville answered, flustered

"Oh." Stated Lilly "that's kind of boring. Well, it's better than history. Right? Well bye."

She jumped up and walked back to the Slytherin table.

"That took longer than it should have." Stated Annabelle

"Sorry." Apologized Lilly "I had to go bug Weasley."

"And you're forgiven." Annabelle smiled

"Okay," smiled Draco "come on guys, we have to go to Herbology."

"Oh, yah," Lilly smiled "I guess we're feeding flowers."

"Oh, fun!" Stated Draco, sarcastically

So they all wandered off to feed flowers.

* * *

**I have nothing to say except plz review and to ask if i should upload the whole story at once or little at a time, like i asked at the beginning. :)**


End file.
